


Emotional Battery

by lunrdarling



Category: IASIP, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, it's always sunny
Genre: CharDee MacDennis, F/M, but whatever i like how it turned out anyway, i probably could have gone more in depth on charlie's emotional reaction, like as in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunrdarling/pseuds/lunrdarling
Summary: It's level three of Chardee Macdennis and Dee lets loose on Charlie.





	Emotional Battery

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr gave me this idea. It hurt my heart to right, because I usually like to right Chardee stuff where they're building each other up and making each other feel good because they've both got enough issues as it is lol but it was also kind of fun to take Dee to this place. Enjoy?

The members of the gang were all fairly competitive people. They tended to make everything a contest or something that would end in winners versus losers. However, the competitiveness spiked to an entirely new level when they played Chardee Macdennis. Things always got very intense, very quickly. Dennis and Dee wanted to win again, and Charlie and Mac wanted to break Dennis and Dee’s winning streak. They’d do almost anything to make that happen. 

This especially came into play whenever anyone got to level three-- emotional battery and public humiliation. There was no line that they wouldn’t cross. That had been decided when they’d created the game. They’d all been the type to do anything they needed to do to get what they wanted, but with this game it was in an entirely different ballpark. 

In this particular game, Charlie and Mac had gotten particularly far. Frank wasn’t playing, and Dennis and Dee were a little off their game. Dennis was doing just as poorly as Dee was, yet every time she made a mistake he would harp on her ten times more. Everything was always her fault in Dennis’ eyes. Dee had gotten used to that, growing up with him as her brother. It wasn’t fun in the least bit but it had helped her develop a thicker skin. Sometimes she thought that maybe he did it on purpose for that reason, so that she could be stronger and not as vulnerable to insults and bullying and anything else she might encounter in her life. It wasn’t in Dennis’ nature for that to be true, but she wanted to believe it was. 

Charlie and Mac were at level three. Charlie was up first, against Dee. She’d been pretty confident that she could break him. Dennis was a little unsure at first but she’d insisted that he let her take a crack at it. Even though they were on the same team, that didn’t keep Dennis from degrading Dee and talking down on her when he had the chance. He thought he knew everything, that there was nothing he couldn’t do. 

Dennis did know a lot, she’d admit that. But there was one thing he didn’t know. 

She and Charlie had been hooking up for at least four months now. Things had started strictly physical and sexual but had gotten a bit more intimate and emotional as time passed. It wasn’t too intense-- although there had been a single time that Dee had demanded that Charlie tell her that he loved her during sex in order for her to orgasm. He’d been pretty quick to offer up the statement, even though she’d ordered him to do so. For a brief moment after it was all over she thought that it probably had more to do with her lack of love growing up than it did actually wanting to hear that Charlie loved her. But other than that one moment, it hadn’t gotten /too/ emotionally intense. 

There was still a level of intimacy to their relationship, though. Both she and Charlie knew that. Nobody in the rest of the gang had any clue what was going on, and they’d wanted it that way. It would just make things more complicated if anyone else knew. Sometimes they talked about telling them eventually if they got things sorted out and figured out what exactly their relationship was, and what they wanted. But neither of them were too keen on the idea.   
That was when she was sober, and in her right mind. 

At the moment, Dee wasn’t in her right mind. She was pretty wasted and she was feeling pretty aggressive, and a lot more competitive than usual. Charlie had seemed particular anxious when she insisted that she be the one to try and break him. He was shifting in his seat a lot as Dee and Dennis argued about why she should be the one to go against Charlie. Mac had actually sided with Dee because he was “sure that Charlie could hold up against her because she was a dumb bird who didn’t know anything”. 

Finally, they’d agreed that Dee would be the one to berate him, only if Dennis could step in if she “wasn’t doing the job right”. Dee was fine with that amendment because she knew that he wouldn’t need to step in. She knew she’d be able to get him, and get him good. 

“Ready?” Mac asked. Both Charlie and Dee nodded. 

“Go!” Dennis shouted. 

Dee looked Charlie right in the eyes for a second. She’d decided that she’d start off easy. If he let his guard down thinking she wasn’t going to go in on him too harshly, then she could really get him while he wasn’t expecting it. 

“You’re dirty and disgusting, Charlie,” Her words were sharp as knives as she pierced him with her eye contact, “Everybody knows that you aren’t actually okay with it. Everybody knows that you’re ashamed of it, and you just put up a front about it. But you’re ashamed, aren’t you? You should be, Charlie. You should be ashamed. You’re nasty and dirty and repulsive.” 

Dee let Mac and Dennis fade away behind her so that it only felt like her and Charlie were in the room. It would be easier to focus that way. Charlie was trying to avoid eye contact, but she was looking at him so intensely that it was obvious that he was having a tough time doing so. 

“We don’t actually need you around the bar. We make you do all the gross shit that we don’t want to do because we think you’re a gross piece of shit, so you belong in the grunge and the nastiness,” Dee narrowed her eyes at him. She could see that his jaw was clenched. He was staring back at her now, holding eye contact. Maybe he thought it would be more difficult for her to tell him these things if she had to look him in the eye while she did it. If that’s what he thought, he was horribly mistaken. 

“If your nastiness wasn’t bad enough, you’re also a fucking moron. You’re such an idiot that I don’t even think you realize how dumb you actually are. Everybody laughs at you behind your back, Charlie. Everybody laughs because you’re a fucking dumbass who can’t read or write or even form sentences correctly,” She leaned in a little closer to her face, “And you’re hopeless. You’re a hopeless cause.”   
Another thing that Mac and Dennis didn’t know was that she’d been trying to teach him how to read and write for the past month or so. They’d been working on reading chapter books at her apartment and he’d been doing his best to copy sentences that she wrote out to help him learn how to spell. He was improving, bit by bit. She was so incredibly proud of him, and she’d told him that a million times. She’d told him that he was doing such a good job and that he’d be reading and writing fluently in no time. When he got discouraged and wanted to give up, she was right there at his side to pick him back up again and make him feel motivated. 

But they weren’t sitting in her apartment working on reading a Captain Underpants book or copying down an exciting sentence Dee had written for him about cats and dragons. They were playing Chardee Macdennis and her sole purpose was to make break him down. She’d spent so much time building him up and making him feel good about himself, and maybe her sober self would have said that this was a bad idea. But her drunk, competitive self said that she was going to do whatever she needed to do to make him cry, even if that meant undoing everything she’d done thus far. 

“You’re never going to be able to learn how to read like a normal person. I fucking hate having to sit with you as you fail to get through a single paragraph. It’s annoying. It’s annoying to hear you fuck up every other word and not know how to read the simplest fucking kindergarden level shit,” She was lying, and going against her natural instincts so hard that her ears were starting to ring from how hard she was ignoring her own conscience, “I regret telling you that I’d help you learn how to read and write. There’s no hope for you. You’re going to be a fucking dumbass forever.” 

Dee could see in his eyes that he was starting to crack a little bit already. His lip twitched just a small bit and his eyes squinted a little. He was fighting it as hard as she could, that was obvious. But Dee could definitely see him getting weaker. She’d seen him cry multiple times over the months they’d gotten closer. She’d seen him cry and break down and become vulnerable. Every single time she’d held him close and rubbed his back and kissed his head and let him get it all out. She’d been the one to reassure him that she loved him and he was loved and that she wasn’t going to judge him for expressing his feelings. 

This meant she recognized the signs of him starting to get emotional, and starting to reach that place where he was going to break. 

“You know what else??” Dee got close to his face so that their noses were almost touching. She dropped her voice down to almost a whisper, more so that it would have a bigger effect than because she didn’t want anyone else to hear. She was pretty sure they were paying such close attention to what was happening that they’d figure out what she was saying even if she was just mouthing the words, “I’ve been using you, Charlie.” 

She spat the words like poison. 

“I’ve been using you. I just want you for sex, and the only reason you think I care more than that is because I knew you’d only keep fucking me if you thought I cared,” She could see his eyes filling up with pain by the second, “Here’s the thing though.. It hasn’t even been worth it. It hasn’t been worth it at all. I’ve had to fake every single orgasm, Charlie. You don’t know what you’re doing, and you haven’t gotten any better at it, and you can’t satisfy me. I don’t think you’ll ever be able to satisfy anyone in bed, ever,” Her chest hurt and her heart felt like it was being constricted by tight piano wire. She was feeling sick to her stomach and she didn’t think it was from the booze. 

“The only reason I’ve still been having sex with you is because I haven’t figured out how to tell you I don’t want to fuck without you getting clingy and weird. Because I don’t want to go through what the waitress had to go through all those years. Because it’s disgusting, and it’s creepy, and once I told you we weren’t gonna fuck anymore, I knew I wanted nothing to do with you.” 

She hadn’t realized it until now but Charlie’s face was bright red. His whole body was shaking and he was holding onto the stool so tightly that his knuckles were white. She wasn’t sure how long he’d been holding his breath for, or that he’d been holding it at all, until he let it out in one heavy, hot, shaky wave. He started blinking profusely and she realized that his eyes were tearing up. 

“I think you’re a pathetic piece of /shit/, Charlie,” She told him, her words cold and harsh and solid, “I think you’re a fucking stupid, pathetic, disgusting, incompetent piece of shit. I will never love you, and I don’t know how anyone ever could,” The words tasted like toxic bile as they left her mouth.

That was it. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. 

Tears started to stream down Charlie’s face, his eyes filling with them as fast as they were draining. He started to shake harder. He quickly got off the stool, stumbling a bit and knocking it over in the process. He continued to stumble and stagger as he made his way towards the door of the bar. There was no denying that he’d been broken. They were able to hear his sobs from all the way across the bar. He struggled to get the door open but when he did, he was out of there without looking back. 

None of them said anything for a moment. 

“Whoa,” Dennis broke the silence.

“Holy shit,” Mac said quietly. 

Dee was shaking now, just as Charlie had been. The tightening in her chest had increased and she was finding it hard to breathe. Her stomach was in knots. Her vision was a bit blurry. She felt tears forming in her own eyes but she did her best to blink them away. 

Dennis and Dee had won, technically. They’d broken Charlie. 

That was it. The game was over. 

But it didn’t feel very celebratory. Nobody cheered about winning, nobody moped about losing. The three of them just stood there. Mac and Dennis were speechless. Dee was in shock. The horrible feelings filling her body had sobered her up pretty quickly. 

“So you guys have been-,” She heard Mac start to say, but saw Dennis hold a hand up to stop him in her peripheral vision. 

“I-,” Her voice broke and she cleared her throat, “I told you I could break him,” Dee said, trying to pretend that she hadn’t broken herself in the process, although they all saw the obvious signs that she had. 

For once, Dennis and Mac weren’t teasing her or berating her or making fun of her. They weren’t prodding at her emotions or her ego or doing anything even close to the normal treatment they gave her. They both just stood a few feet behind her, not saying a word, waiting to see what she’d do next. 

Dee could only keep the tears back for so long. They were silent but they were plentiful as they rolled down her cheeks and dropped off her jaw. She couldn’t move her feet from the spot she was standing in. She just kept looking from the knocked over stool on the floor, to the door Charlie had left through, and back again. Her body felt numb. 

“Should we-” Mac started again but Dennis stopped him the same way he had before, with a silent hand in the air. 

Suddenly, her feet were fixed to the floor anymore as she bolted towards the women’s bathroom. She just barely made it to one of the toilets in time to vomit, her whole body convulsing and her stomach tensing as she did. The alcohol she’d been drinking stung ten times more coming up than it had going down. She still cried as she vomited. Her vision was getting blurrier and blurrier by the second. 

Dee didn’t know how long she actually threw up for, but it felt like years. She started to slip in and out of consciousness. 

The last thing she remembered before passing out was lying on the bathroom floor and seeing Mac and Dennis standing above her. There were no maniacal looks on their faces. They didn’t look like they had any kind of plan to fuck with her while she was passed out, or berate her about it when she woke up. Instead, the looks on their faces looked sympathetic and almost soft. She couldn’t remember ever seeing her brother look at her like that before. 

“We should get her off the floor,” Mac’s muffled voice flow into her ears, sounding fuzzy. His tone was sweet, though. 

“You take care of that, I’ll go find a washcloth,” She was surprised to hear Dennis say. 

She couldn’t keep her eyes open as she felt Mac jostling her around as he tried to lift her off the floor. 

She let herself fall unconscious.


End file.
